Praying isnt enough
by xxLiveLoveReadxx
Summary: Ponyboy wanted to die. Pony couldnt handle the feeling, watching his family die in front of him was horrible. Cruel that they made him watch, made him see and hear their pain. The Outsiders/Chainsaw Massacre One-shot. WARNING:SLIGHT LANGUAGE AND SOME SCENES MAY BE TOO VIOLENT FOR SOME READERS.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING:SLIGHT LANGUAGE AND SOME SCENES MAY BE TO VIOLENT FOR SOME PEOPLE. **_

Stuck in a truck, wedged between Darry who was driving and Sodapop wasnt what you would call a good time. Steve,Two-Bit, and Johnny were in the backseat. Dally wouldnt come, appearently going on a road trip with the Curtis brothers and their friends wasnt something he wanted to do. Honestly Pony didnt know if he was happy or mad that he was on the trip too. He was happy to get out of the house, get out of Tulisa but he had a feeling in the pit his stomach that made him cringe. The trip idea was just unsettling to him, and he didnt know why. They werent going far, just across the state to some deserted lake. The lake was 5 hrs away and they were only in the truck for two. Pony didnt know how much more he could take. The first hour in the truck was bad enough. After another hour Pony's eyelids felt heavy and everytimed he blinked he could barely keep his eyes open. Feeling a hand on his right shoulder he looked over at Soda who talked quitely, "Just sleep Pony. Ill wake you when we get there." Pony didnt need to be told twice, he leaned his head on Soda's shoulder and went to sleep.

Ponyboy awoke to the laugh of Two-Bit. His eye lips fluttered open, and a yawn escaped from his lips. No one else was in the truck with him, he could see them all standing around the gas pumped for the old gas station they were parked at. No wait Johnny wasnt with them. Pony knew Johnny would never go somewhere alone, so where was he? "Finally awake I see." Pony jumped, not expecting the voice behind him. He turned around to see Johnny, grinning. He was obviously happy he scared Pony. Pony let his eyes wonder taking in the site of the old station. It looked like it hadnt had any cleaning down in 20 years, the pumpes looked rusted and Pony wonder if the gas, if there even was any, in the pump was safe. Did gas go out of out date? He didnt know and didnt care. Looking back at Johnny, he asked where they were. Johnny shurgged, "hell if I know. We drove for almost three hours though so we must be close." Pony nodded, he'd just ask Darry we he got back in the truck. A slap on the drivers side window made both Pony and Johnny jump. Grinning, Soda opened the door. "Hey Pony! Finally up, we're stopped for gas." He stated the obivous. Pony watched Soda glance at the station building, leaning in he whispered as if whoever worked there could hear him from all the way in the building. "Man you guys should really take a look in there. Its the creepiest place ever. Cobwebs everywhere, someone is neglecting their chores." Soda laughed. "But seriously gives me the damn goose bumps. Go take a look, stretch your legs we have at least two more hours to go." Pony didnt want to. He was fine staying in the truck. The station building didnt look like somewhere he wanted to take a look in. But he did have to go to the bathroom bad and didnt think he could wait another two hours. Maybe Soda would go in with him. Soda noticed the look Pony gave him,"Oh no. I am not going back in there. Once was enough for me." Pony knew if he tried hard enough Soda would go with him but he decided to let it go. Climbing out the drivers side he told Johnny to come with him.

Soda didnt do justice with the station building. Creppy was an understatement. As soon as Pony walked through the door he wanted to walk right back out. The place stank and Pony could bet that none of the food was edible, he hoped one of the guys werent stupid enough to try to eat any for the heck of it. Looking around with Johnny he didnt see a sign for a restroom at all, he hoped they had one. Spotting an old guy that was standing behind the paying counter, he nudged Johnny and started for the guy. "Excuse me? Do you have a public restroom by any chance?" He didnt answer. Sharing a look with Johnny he knew they were both hoping to get out of here as soon as they could. "Em, Sir. Do you hav-" Pony didnt get to finish his question before the man interupped him. "To use the restroom you must buy something." Pony didnt have any money on him and he honestly didnt have the patience to go get some so he could buy some outdated crap. "Listen Sir," Pony pointed to his brothers and friends outside "thats my family. They already bought gas and Im sure other things too. Can we just use the-"Again Pony was cut off. "To use the restroom you must buy something." Pony wasnt in the mood for this. And from the look on Jonny's face he wasnt either. Ponyboy tried to reason with him again,"but-." The old man let out a loud noise that scared Pony and Johnny half to death. Slowly standing up the man yelled loudly, "I said you have to buy something to use the restroom you hoods!" Pony and Johnny jumped back into a stand with old newspapers, knocking it over. "You clean that up boy!" The man was making his way from behind the counter. Pony wasnt staying to wait for him to get all the way out and he certianly wasnt going to pick the newspapers up. Pony looked at Johnny, he looked like a small abused puppy. Grabing Johnny's arm he pulled him towards the door, towards safetly with his brothers. "Hey! You kids get back- Mabel get the gun!" Pony burst through the door with Johnny on his tail. Thankfully the guys were already in the truck, waiting for them. Opening the passenger door where Soda sat "Wha-" Pony pushed Soda over to the middle of the row. Johnny closed the door behind him. Pony was uncomfortable with the position he was in. The front was only ment for three and with Johnny that made four. "No time!" Pony yelled. Jonny gripped Pony's shoulder, "Ponyboy!" Pony looked to see the man pumping a gun, getting ready to shoot. Pony yelled to Darry who sat in the drives place "Drive!Drive!He's going to shoot!" Darry took one look at the gun in the old mans hands shifted the gear in drive, he'd ask Ponyboy and Johnny what happened after they were out of danger. He heard the gun go off with a bang, he put his hand on Soda's head and pushed him down. "Get down!Get down!" The trucks tires squealing he pulled on the road, but not before another shot rang. He heard the bullet collide with something on the truck and he didnt care at the moment. As long as it wasnt someone's head. Once they were safely down the road he said it was ok to come up."What was that Pony? Johnny? What did you do?!" Darry demanded. Johnny couldnt answer still in shaking in fear. All Ponyboy could do was think thank god. Thank god they were out of there.

After Ponyboy explained what had happened they were all silent. No one knew what to say, they all just wanted to get to the lake. Darry frowned at the fuel gage, it read that it was almost empty. But that couldnt be right, he just filled the tank. Darry suddenly remembered that one of the bullets fired at them hit the truck. He hoped to god the gage was just wrong and they still had a tank full of gas. They were in the middle of no where, how would they find help. He definately wasnt going back to the gas station, at least not during the daytime but in the cover of night where they could just take gas. And Darry would of course make sure to leave money. Well maybe he would, he didnt appreatiate the old man shooting at them. He could feel the truck slowen, they wouldnt make it much farther. By some chance of luck Darry spotted a drive way, and a big house and barn. It looked worn down and he hoped someone lived there, but if not then they could spend the night there. Pulling into the drive way got everyones attention,"Darry what are you doing?" Soda asked. Continuing down the drive way Darry sighed, "One of the bullets hit the gas tank. We've ran out of gas." It was silent for a few moments before Ponyboy groaned,"Are you serious? This is just great! I want to be out of this town. Its not just the gas station that looks creppy Darry! Are you sure this is safe?" Ponyboy wasnt the only one who wanted out of this place. "Superman I dont like the look of this place. Cant we find somewhere else?" Two-Bit spoke up. "I dont like the look either and if I knew some place else then Id go there but I dont. And we need to get the tank fixed. And hopefully by chance they will have gas." Darry didnt want to stop at this house as much as everyone else but they didnt have a choice. Stopping infront of the front porch Darry shut the engine off. No one moved for a few moments, waiting for Darry. Sighing Darry said,"alright let me go knock on the door before we all get out." Taking another look around Darry saw huge sharp tools in the barn. "Soda sit in the drivers seat." Soda manovered maneuvered around Pony getting in the drivers seat. Darry shut the door, telling them to keep the doors locked. Darry walked slow, he was in no hurry to knock on the door. There was something about this place that didnt settle right with him. The steps creaked beneath Darry's feet. Darry thought no one was home, he knocked but no one answered. As he was turning away he heard the door squeak open. Facing the door Darry was surprised to see a old mean looking man in a wheel chair. "Can I help you?" It took Darry a moment to respond, "Hello. Um, car trouble. I was wondering if I could use a phone to call a repair shop?" Darry trailed off. The feeling of unsettled feeling pleaged his stomach again, he didnt want to ask to use anything of his. Darry didnt want to stay any longer than neccessary. "Dont have a phone." Darry wasnt counting on that. "Oh. Ok, never mind. Sorry for bothering you." Darry prayed that not all of the gas had leaked out of the tank yet. He wanted away from this place, and if the truck only got him down the road than that was better than nothing. Darry started away from the door, Soda sent him a questioning gaze. Darry shook his head no, Soda looked confused. If Darry was Soda he'd be too, here was a house with people in it that could help them but Darry just couldnt bring himself to ask for it. "Wait, Son." Darry turned his head to look the man in the face. "The towns cop is coming by in oh say an half hour. Why dont you wait for him? You and your family are more than welcome to come in." Darry didnt want to stay, he wanted out he didnt trust the situation for some reason. Maybe his intentions were lying. Or maybe Darry read them wrong. Here was an innocent man offering his services the best he could. Darry sighed, "Yeah sure. Just let me go get my family." Darry pointed to the truck. The man nodded. "Oh! Im Darrel Curtis, Sir." Darry held out his hand for the man to shake. The man took his hand but didnt shake it. "Sawyer. Just call me Grandpa Sawyer. Nice to meet you Darrel Curtis. Just come right into the house." The look in his eyes made Darry shiver.

Steve didn't like the look of this house. He didnt like the look of this whole town. Steve didnt have the nicest home and he didn't live in a nice area but this place just wasnt good. Steve thought Darry was insane for staying here. He hoped Darry wasnt just staying here because he didnt want to be implite, Steve didnt care who he was nice to and he thought Darry shouldnt care either. Inside the house was a mess. Which was saying something from Steve who's own house was a mess. They all were sitting in the living room and Steve wanted to snoop nudged Soda next to him and jerked his head to Two-Bit to signal to include him too. Steve asked the Sawyer man where the bathroom was and winked at his friends.

Sodapop was worried. Steve had been gone for almost fifteen minutes and that wasnt like him. Soda knew Steve was snooping around and not going to the bathroom but he wouldnt take this long, someone would notice. Creppy Grandpa Sawyer and his wife Grandma Sawyer, his daughter Mama Sawyer and her freak sons Chop Top Sawyer, Tex Sawyer, Tinker Sawyer and Alfredo Sawyer were all in the living room with them. Darry looked at Soda mouthing 'where is Steve?' Soda shurgged. He was wondering the same thing. The town cop was to be here soon origianly ten minutes but Grandpa Sawyer said he was almost always late so it would be more like twenty minutes. Soda cleared his throat, "Grandpa Sawyer, Im going to go look for Steve." Grandma Sawyer smiled, her three rotten teeth showing "Go ahead boy, just make sure your friend knows its not nice to get into other people bussiness. You wont like the consequences." For a few moments it was silent. Soda's smile was tight and he felt like he needed cold water before he sufficated. Soda nodded.

Soda couldnt find Steve. He searched everywhere. Walking down the hallway ready to flip out and get Darry Soda noticed a door. One he didnt see, walking slowly towards the door he didnt know why but he got a dreading feeling. It was almost as if he knew what he would find if he opened the door. And Soda didnt want to think about the possiblility of what happened to Steve. Soda twisted the knob and the door made a soft creeking noise and Soda cringed. He didnt know why he was being so quite, he wasnt quite while looking in the other rooms but this one seemed different. And not a simple different but a sickening difference. A difference that made Soda what to be sick. A huge gust of a horrid moldy smell hit Soda and it took everything in Soda to not puke his guts out. He knew Steve wouldnt go through this door, Steve was nosy not stupid. But Soda just knew he had to go down, almost like a force pulled him. Stairs. The door must lead to the basement, Soda was usually fine with basements but this one he did not with every fiber in him he did not want to go in. Soda almost shut the door and walked away, it was so simple to but at the thought of Steve made him go down. Soda was half way down the steps when he heard a clanking noise and groaning. The door softly closed behind him, Soda had a fleeting thought that he might not see Ponyboy again. Darry, Two-Bit, Steve. Oh god, Steve. Soda prayed he imagined the groaning and it wasnt Steve.

Soda must not of prayed hard enough, because the groaning was real. The groaning was Steve. Steve, his best friend since elementary school, looked dead. Of course Soda knew he wasnt, if he was he wouldnt be making noises. But yet as he watched his friend dangle upside down from metal chains Steve looked dead. Soda whispered his friend's, no brothers, name and watched Steve's eye lids snap open. Soda never saw anyone with so much pain in their eyes, on their face and it took everything Soda had to not look away. "Soda. No. No. No. Go. Leave!" Steve cried. Soda watched his brother weep, coughing blood up. "Steve," Soda said, moving closer to him. "Who did this? Who did this Steve?! Ill-" "No! Oh god, Soda. Please go. Get the others and leave." Soda wouldnt leave, not yet. Not without his unrelated brother. Soda reached up to try to get the chain locks off Steve's ankles. "No. Soda, Im good as dead. Leave. Leave before he comes back." Until then Soda didnt notice Steve was actually hurt. No, hurt was an understatment. Whatever sick physco did this had severed off Steve's arms. Soda didnt want to believe his eyes. Where Steve's arms from the elbow down was gone. A white bone with jaggered points, almost as if it had been sawed off, and Soda couldnt think of that, was sticking out the end. Soda never noticed the blood one the floor, a huge puddle and Steve's arms didnt look like they were going to stop bleeding anytime soon. It seemed like Steve had an endless supply of blood, it just kept pouring out of the ends of his arms. Soda thought that if he didnt stop the bleeding the basement would fill with Steve's blood. Soda noticed Steve's face was paler than the purest white he had ever seen. Soda consciously knew that Steve was going to die. In only a few moments, he lost to much blood. And if he didnt die from that he would of died from infection, Soda didnt want to know how his lower arms got cut off. "Soda, promise me. Promise me you'll leave. Please go." Soda nodded subconsciously, he didnt want to leave him. But Steve asked and Soda knew this was his last request. Silent tears had been streaming down Soda's cheeks and he could taste the salty tears on his lips. "I promise Steve. I love you." Steve's eyes were closed, and he was still crying. "I love you too Soda." Soda could barely hear Steve, he knew he was holding on with eveything he had. But it wasnt enough, sometimes hoping and wishing just wasnt enough. It wasnt enough when Soda's parents died and it wouldnt be enough now. "Your my brother Soda. I love-." Steve died in mid sentence. Soda never felt such grief as he felt then.

Darry wasnt comfortable. Steve had been gone a while and now Soda was gone too. Darry couldnt imagine what they were doing, everyone was in the living room so they hadnt ran into anybody but what was taking them so long? Darry head two different foot steps, but the foot falls didnt sound like Steve and Soda. They were much heavier and one sounded like they were dragging their feet. But everyone was in here with Darry except for Steve and Soda so who would it be? Through the door way came a man if they was what he was Darry couldnt figure it out it looked like he had layers of different colored skin stitiched on. Coming into the light Darry noticed he was right, he did have layers of different colored skin. Standing up, Darry noticed Soda was being dragged behind the ugly man. Soda had red stuff on his hands, the bottom of his jeans and shoes and a bit on his shirt. Tears streaked Soda's face. Darry was afraid of the man as soon as he stepped in the room. Darry had no idea what was going on. Who was this man? He had a feeling he was evil, like a devil in person. No, the devil. Where was Steve? Darry had a thought but pushed it away he didnt want to think it. Why was Soda covered in what looked like blood? Darry had a feeling it was this mans fault. Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit shot from their seats. They all took a step back and Darry couldnt blame them even if the man had his brother in his hand Darry wanted away from him. The man smiled, he only had a few teeth. And those looked like they were ready to fall out. "Mama look who I found wondering around the basement." Shoving Soda forward, Darry ran to catch him before he fell. "Mom? You didnt say you had another son? Fuck Jesus women, you got any more hiding around here?" Two-Bit's face was hard. The man growled, "dont you insu-" "Now Jed its ok. I didnt mention you so they must be confused. But that can wait." Mama Sawyer got up from the couch and smiled. Darry want to throw up at the sight. "I want to know why this young man was in my base-." "You sick fuckers. You killed Steve! You-." Soda yelled. Darry froze, Soda had just confirmed his thought. He needed to get his brothers and friends out of there now. But how? The cop was suppost to be here long ago and Darry felt stupid that he actually believed these peoples words. "Your friend deserved it Im sure. The world needs cleansed of you bastard sinners." Darry was sure that if he was standing closer to Mama Sawyer he would of felt the spit of her last two words. Darry grabbed Soda and pulled him behind him with Pony and Johnny, Two-Bit stood next to him. Darry didnt know what to say. What do you say in this situation? All he wanted to do was kill these mother fuckers. "Take them down to the basement." Mama Sawyer smiled. Darry could tell she was enjoying this. They all were.

Ponyboy wanted to die. He wanted them to just get it over with, Darry, Soda, Steve and Johnny were dead. It was only him and Two-Bit left. Ponyboy thought that if he didnt die at the hands of his brothers and friends hands then his heart would just give out. Pony couldnt handle the feeling, watching his family die infront of him was horrible. Curel that they made him watch, made him see and hear their pain. "Pony." Two-Bit's raspy voice broke Pony out of thought. " We're going to get through this. I wont leave you Ponyboy." Two-Bit's words werent at all comforting. He knew they would die,they had to. Pony hoped they would and soon. "Two-Bit. We're going to die." For some reason Two-Bit's attempt made Pony didnt want to live, didnt Two-Bit see that? "Two-Bit I want-." It was no use, Two-Bit was killed infront of him too. Pony hoped he would see him in heaven, if there was one. He couldnt see Darry and Soda alive.

Pony opened his eyes to see his parents smiling at him and Pony couldnt help but smile back.

HGJARNGFAFLKNSDKFJLKFFJFLKFD LKJFLK

Ok. I wrote this for school and decided to post it. This is a one-shot. Tell me what you think. I love writing horror so there will be more like these. I firmly believe in god and heaven and I would think that Pony would be in between about believing. So please don't be offended by the views in the story. When I wrote this story, I haven't seen the chain saw massacre in like 5 yrs so I know I got facts wrong but I don't care. Lol. Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I figured out how to have this story posted. Lol. Anon thanks for telling me why. Apparently M rated stories do not show up in listing unless you specifically request it. That's really stupid, but oh well. So I changed the rating YAY now it will show up. I know your not suppose to keep adding new little chapter things to your story just to let it come up in the listing but Im doing that anyways. When I posted this Im not sure if it came up in the listing so Im adding this chapter to make sure it does. And I know at the end of the story Pony dies so suddenly, should I add more there? Or anywhere else? Please tell me as I love to get criticism on my writing.

Question: Does anyone know any good Steve/OC and Steve sisfics? Idk why but Im in the mood for them.


End file.
